


The other side

by blackeyedsoul



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: M/M, Marvey Fic Challenges
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 10:35:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2504735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackeyedsoul/pseuds/blackeyedsoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written as a prompt fill for challenge #7 (the other side) at <a href="http://marveyficchallenges.tumblr.com/">Marvey Fic Challenges</a><br/>during the second Amnesty Week (aka challenge #10).</p>
            </blockquote>





	The other side

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a prompt fill for challenge #7 (the other side) at [Marvey Fic Challenges](http://marveyficchallenges.tumblr.com/)  
> during the second Amnesty Week (aka challenge #10).
> 
> Also inspired by [this](http://ticktockbutts.tumblr.com/post/98217794750) post.
> 
> And like each and every time: Thank you [sal_si_puedes](http://archiveofourown.org/users/sal_si_puedes/pseuds/sal_si_puedes)

Mike hurries through the corridors at Pearson Specter. Today he wants to get out before midnight, if only for once. He really, really needs some sleep.  
It’s already late, although not as late as he’s used to and there are still a few other poor souls around who have to finish some kind of work, but it’s also very quiet and most lights are turned off.  
It’s the drowsy mood before the giant office building finally goes to sleep and only a hand full of people remain to prepare it for the next morning so it can wake up again after too short a night.  
Mike is on his way to Harvey’s office to deliver the files he’s just finished proofing and he wants to see if Harvey is still there. They haven’t seen each other all day due to Mike’s research marathon in the library.  
He walks around the bullpen and when the curve of the hallway is past him he can see right into Harvey’s office. He stops dead in his tracks before Harvey even notices him.  
Mike’s heart skips a beat and his chest tightens from the beautiful picture that unfolds on the other side of the glass wall.  
Harvey is sitting there at his desk and is obviously completely lost in his thoughts, his face relaxed and his dark eyes focused on nothing in particular. They are looking at something only Harvey can see. The dark blue suit with subtle blue Glenchek and the dark blue tie suits him, no it makes him look ridiculously handsome, even more good-looking than he normally does. Mike knows that his boss is intimidatingly attractive but this just takes his breath away and inevitably he is overwhelmed with _feelings_. Harvey’s left hand rests lightly against his lips and Mike can suddenly think about nothing else than Harvey’s soft lips and how they would feel against his skin. He shivers and forces his feet to move on.  
Even if it’s just a very small sound the glass door makes when Mike enters, it’s enough to destroy the beautiful picture. Harvey’s eyes come back to reality and he lifts his gaze although he knows who is entering his office without looking. His eyes meet Mike’s shiny blues and Harvey’s face lights up in a radiant smile that crinkles the skin round his eyes and makes them sparkle.  
Mike walks around the desk and leans against the edge of the table right next to Harvey, carefully making sure not to touch him.  
It is the one rule they have: No touching in the office.  
That rule is incredibly hard to obey after what Mike just saw but he knows Harvey insists on it and he knows that is because Harvey, the great Harvey _'I don't fucking care'_ Specter, does not trust himself around Mike and it makes Mike insanely proud to be this man’s weakness.  
So Mike stays out of Harvey’s personal space but his voice is only a dark purr:  
"Hello handsome," he whispers, "Can we please go home now? I don’t think I can behave myself for very much longer."  
Harvey smirks and raises his eyebrows in amusement, the fingertips of his left hand almost touching Mike’s leg on the surface of his desk but he does not move them the slightest bit.  
"Maybe you should stop staring at me from the hallways then."  
So, he _did_ notice, but Mike isn’t done and Harvey’s revelation doesn’t startle him.  
Mike leans forward a bit more, just enough to touch the boarders of Harvey’s personal space, almost invading the invisible bubble, and he answers seductively.  
”Maybe you should never wear this suit again in the office, for it makes me think about nothing else than ripping it off again and doing _things_ to you.” He can hear Harvey’s breathing hitch and that small noise tears at his self-restraints even more. He puts his hand flat on the table right next to Harvey’s, touching Harvey’s fingertips just the slightest bit.  
If someone saw it, they would not even be able to tell if their hands where touching at all but Mike can feel heat running through his hand and his skin crawls under the soft touch.  
"I really want to kiss you right now and I want to touch you, I want you naked and hear you moaning my name…" Mike loves how Harvey squeezes his eyes shut and how his chest rises and falls visibly as he hums deep down in his throat.  
Without further warning Harvey rises from his chair and grips Mike by his tie, yanking him forward to crush their lips together and he kisses Mike deep and filthy, one leg pressed between Mike’s thighs. Harvey’s ruthless tongue and the fact that he kisses him in his office for the first time go right to Mike’s cock.  
Harvey pushes his thigh even more against the growing bulge in Mike’s pants and Mike can’t help but moan into the kiss and he tries to get a grip on Harvey’s lapels to pull him closer but just then Harvey breaks free from their kiss, a predatory grin on his lips:  
"That’s what you wanted, hmmm…?“, and Mike rewards him with a beaming smile.  
"That and …," but Harvey is already on the way to the door. "Are you coming or what?"  
It takes all of Mike’s self-control to stand there in front of the elevator next to Harvey, fighting down his growing erection, and wait. Do nothing, despite the almost irresistible urge to get closer to Harvey, to make contact.  
The elevator arrives and Mike knows the ride is going to be even harder.  
The cameras in the cabin are connected to the small screens the security guards watch down in the lobby, so there is no touching in there either.  
Harvey leans against the cabin wall, hands in his pockets, lusting eyes on Mike, and Mike needs a distraction – just anything to put his mind on, besides Harvey looking at him, besides the fact that he can still feel Harvey’s lips on his.  
"So, what were you thinking about before I came in?"  
And the mischievous gleam in Harvey’s eyes makes it immediately so very clear that this w as the wrong question to ask. Harvey doesn’t even try to make that any easier for him, his voice is dark and low and barely more than a whisper.  
"Hmm…. I thought about what I am going to do to you when we get home, I thought about getting you naked and in my bed and myself buried deep inside of you and…"  
"Oh god… Stop it Harvey, please!"  
Mike moans, he’s helplessly aroused and rock-hard in his pants now, aching to get his hands on Harvey.  
For a moment he squeezes his eyes shut and leans back against the wall of the elevator cabin heavily, just trying to breathe before the soft chime tells him he can get out and get one step closer to his goal.  
Outside, the car is waiting and even if they both suspect Ray knows what is going on between them Harvey leans over to open the door for Mike, trapping him between the car and his body. For one small moment Harvey’s lips come close to Mike’s ear and Mike can smell his aftershave and feel Harvey’s breath against his skin when Harvey whispers salaciously,  
"Behave in there," and Mike moans very low and deep in his chest but he is quick enough to press his crotch into Harvey’s, just for one brief moment, and he can feel that he is not alone in this. The brief contact makes Harvey inhale sharply and the next second he is gone to step around the car and get in.

Finally the elevator in Harvey’s building closes behind them and in the same breath Mike is pressed up against the wall and Harvey’s lips are on his, kissing him filthily, impatiently undoing Mike’s tie to gain access to the delicate skin of his throat.  
"You have no idea what you do to me, Mike…"  
Harvey’s words are cut short by Mike’s hand on his rock-hard erection.  
They both are a panting mess when they reach the condo and stumble through the apartment, losing pieces of clothing on their way to the bedroom. They are naked when Harvey gives Mike a soft nudge and makes him tumble down on his bed just to sink on top of him and kiss him once more, mumbling against his lips.  
"Next time you start something like this, be aware you have to take it until we are at home, sweetheart… I am not going back on this rule."  
Mike smiles against Harvey’s lips.  
"Then maybe you should stop looking so fucking hot…"  
Harvey kneels between Mike’s legs to get what he needs from the nightstand and quickly reaches for Mike. Harvey looks down at his spread-out lover with an impish smile while he finds Mike’s entrance and caresses the tight ring of muscles.  
"But you love how fucking hot I look…," and he slowly pushes one finger in. Watching Mike writhing under his touch fills him with the need to fall down again and devour Mike’s mouth while his finger moves easily in and out now, eliciting dirty moans from his lover’s willing body.  
The sounds go straight to Harvey’s already achingly hard cock. He can feel his pre-come pool on Mike’s stomach and Harvey hurries to open Mike up, to get him loose enough as quickly as possible.  
Finally he withdraws his fingers and sinks into Mike’s tight heat with one deep thrust. The first contact still feels so overwhelmingly fantastic it makes him hold his breath every time. Mike feels so good around him. Harvey needs to take a shaky breath before he can think about moving. Mike meets him, rolls his hip and digs his fingers deep into Harvey’s sides, urging him to _do something_ , and Harvey obeys and starts moving, follows the strong grip Mike has on him, allowing himself to withdraw almost completely before Mike pulls him in again and meets his thrust with his pelvis and Harvey almost loses it then and there.  
"Oh god…Mike…so good…"  
He has to pry free from Mike’s iron grip just enough to be able to reach for Mike’s cock. He wants Mike to come first, he wants to see him, to feel him clenching uncontrollably around him and Harvey is so close himself he pants out, “Come for me, Mike, I want to see you come.”  
Mike obeys Harvey’s breathless demand, the last nudge over the cliff, and Mike is shaking trough his climax, bruising Harvey’s skin and his lover’s name falling from his lips. Harvey follows Mike over the edge almost instantly. Mike clenches around him, impossibly tight, and hot come is dripping through his fingers and Mike moans his name in ecstasy. Harvey is violently swept away and washed back to the shore in a weak shaking heap on top of his gasping lover, covered in sweat and come, his hand still closed tightly around Mike’s spent cock, trying to catch his breath.  
Mike presses his lips to Harvey’s hairline, smiling into the sweaty skin.  
"You should wear this suit again soon!"


End file.
